1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to valves and more particularly, to a hand control valve for bleeding air and liquid.
2. Summary of the Prior Art
In many applications hand operated valves are used to bleed gas of liquid from a fluid line. An example of the use of such a hand operated valve is in a conventional apparatus for measuring blood pressure. The hand operated valves in blood pressure apparatus bleed air at a controlled rate during measurement. Prior valves in blood pressure devices commonly empty a screw top air valve which is difficult to operate and control bleeding. Moreover, screw type valves are relatively expensive to manufacture and are subject to wear of threads and other parts. In addition, a screw type valve does not provide the convenience of a controlled touch by the operator and is subject to alignment problems between the valve and seat. For these reasons, it is advantageous to provide an improved hand control valve for bleeding air and liquid from fluid lines.